DP192: Dawn - Setting Off On a New Journey!
is the special 35th episode of Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors. Episode Plot After her journey with Ash ended, Dawn stays at Twinleaf Town. Her mother visits her room and moves the curtains to wake her up. Johanna reminds Dawn she has only been sleeping and removes the blanket, but finds Dawn's Piplup. Dawn, however, is training with her Cyndaquil, who uses Swift in a circle, then Flame Wheel inside the circle. Dawn commends Cyndaquil for this success, as does Johanna. Dawn greets her mom, who remembers Dawn did not use Cyndaquil for the second part of the Grand Festival. Dawn reminds her she used Togekiss and Piplup and was preparing to perform with those two. Cyndaquil is full of confidence, making Piplup annoyed and they start arguing. Dawn separates them, while Johanna proposes a friendly battle with her daughter, with Dawn accepting. Later, Johanna has Glameow and Umbreon battle Piplup and Cyndaquil. Glameow and Umbreon use Shadow Ball, but Piplup and Cyndaquil jump and dodge the attack, including Swift. Piplup goes onto Cyndaquil, who jumps and both use Bubblebeam and Swift. Johanna sees this is a combo move Dawn used in Grand Festival. Glameow uses Shadow Claw and Umbreon Iron Tail, canceling the moves. Dawn expected this to happen and has Piplup use Hydro Pump, but is negated due to Glameow's Fake Out. Piplup is knocked away, while Dawn identifies this tactic being from Zoey. Johanna reminds Dawn it is not over, for one must prepare after the tournament is over. Dawn decides to show a secret combo move she had been planning to use. Piplup uses Whirlpool and Cyndaquil uses Flame Wheel and enters Whirlpool. This creates a dazzling view, impressing Johanna and her Pokémon. However, something happens as the combo move fails and Piplup and Cyndaquil fall down, then accuse each other of the failure. Johanna and Dawn see they can't continue the battle with these two arguing, even if Dawn wanted to go to the good part of the combo move. Dawn thinks she should head on another journey. Johanna thinks that would be a good idea, even if she'd get lonely in Twinleaf Town. Dawn already plans on going to Hoenn, the place where the Pokémon Contests were initiated and where Wallace lives. However, Dawn considered to going only with Piplup for basics, but seeing how much her other Pokémon have performed, she thinks she didn't bring out the most out of the others. Suddenly, they are visited by Izzy and Klara, who greet them. The couple is glad to see Dawn, for Barry went out so quickly away. Dawn admits she is also planning on going off. Izzy considers it nice the young ones have so many dreams, even if Klara thinks they shouldn't rush. To support Dawn, Izzy offers his vegetables to her. Later, Dawn sees there are too many vegetables for her to carry. She sees her bag shaking and finds Cyndaquil inside. Johanna thinks Cyndaquil overheard Dawn wanted to leave them and entered the bag to come with her. Johanna remembers Dawn did not visit Prof. Rowan, suggesting to talk to him. Dawn rides her bike off to Prof. Rowan's lab, who is checking some Pokémon with his assistants. Prof. Rowan congratulates Dawn on coming into the semi-finals of the Grand Festival. Dawn thanks Prof. Rowan, but asks which Pokémon should she choose to take with her, since she is going to another journey. Prof. Rowan replies he can't help her, for she understands her Pokémon better than he does. Dawn admits that is the truth, but she still cannot decide. Prof. Rowan replies she is young and has time to make the decision and remembers there is also someone else that wants to make a similar decision, in his lab. A new trainer tries to pick out a starter Pokémon, but is too indecisive. Chimchar and Piplup try to get her attention - Chimchar uses Ember on Piplup, who retaliates with Bubble. Chimchar dodges, causing the bubble to hit the glass and break it. Chimchar and Piplup escape, making the trainer scream what just happened. Dawn, Prof. Rowan and his assistants come to the lab and are informed by the girl, Shinko, the Pokémon escaped away. Prof. Rowan introduces Shinko, the girl, who often comes to his lab to study Pokémon. Shinko is upset, so Dawn calms her down, as she knows what to do. Prof. Rowan sends them to search in a forest, while others go to search elsewhere. In the forest, Dawn advises Shinko to eye-contact the Pokémon and talk to them. Shinko congratulates Dawn on coming into the semi-finals of Grand Festival, considering her as the role model. Shinko notices Piplup, whom Dawn chose as the starter Pokémon and Cyndaquil, who was raised from an egg at the Johto Festival. Shinko remembers Dawn's mom is the Top Coordinator. Dawn confirms this, for that fact made Dawn's wish to become like her mother. Shinko does not know whether she should pursue Gyms or Contests. Dawn advises she should decide after she heads on her own journey. They soon encounter Chimchar on a tree and Piplup, who came out of the bushes. Piplup uses Bubblebeam, but Chimchar evades by swinging to other trees, so Piplup pursue is. Dawn's Piplup and Cyndaquil follow them and speed up to become faster than the other. Dawn and Shinoko soon lose Piplup and Chimchar, but Dawn is determined not to give up. They hear terrified cries and investigate, finding Piplup and Chimchar stuck in a web made by Ariados. Cyndaquil uses Flame Wheel, igniting the web and freeing Chimchar and Piplup, even if the latter hits its head. Ariados uses Poison Sting on Shinoko, so Cyndaquil takes the hit. Soon, they are all surrounded by more Ariados. Shinoko and Dawn grab the Pokémon and run off. Ariados use String Shot and move forwards and attempt to stop Shinoko and Dawn with Poison Sting. Dawn sends Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine and Togekiss to battle Ariados. Buneary uses Ice Beam, Pachirisu Discharge, Mamoswine Ice Shard and Piplup Bubblebeam. Shinoko is amazed and takes notes, as the attacks hit Ariados. Togekiss uses Aura Sphere, blowing Ariados away. Dawn decides they need to go back to the lab, but are stopped by a Psychic force. Dawn looks up and finds a shiny Ariados. Even more terrifying is that the other Ariados are back, who wrap Dawn, Shinko and the Pokémon with String Shot. Dawn sees they are doomed, as the Ariados walk over to them. However, Cyndaquil starts glowing, as it evolves into a Quilava. The shiny Ariados uses Psychic on Quilava, who resists the attack and counters shiny Ariados' Poison Sting with Swift. Shiny Ariados uses String Shot, wrapping Quilava, who burns off the strings. Quilava uses Eruption, defeating the shiny Ariados and sends it flying, then uses Swift to cut off the strings from Dawn, Shinko and the other Pokémon. Using another Eruption, Quilava blasts the other Ariados off. Dawn thanks her Pokémon, as Prof. Rowan and his assistants arrive. At the lab, Rowan thanks Shinko and Dawn for rescuing the Pokémon. Shinko admits she has decided not to choose a Pokémon yet, wanting to learn more first. Dawn, however, has decided to bring all her Pokémon with her for a new journey. She is certain they all have special powers, which she has to see and unlock to become a Top Coordinator. Rowan is glad and wishes Dawn to do her best. Dawn, however, bids farewell to her mom, Shinko and Professor Rowan, as she leaves on a boat to Hoenn region. Debuts Pokémon Dawn's Quilava Gallery Dawn's mother tries to wake up Dawn, not knowing that only Piplup is there DP192 2.png Swift and Flame Wheel combined DP192 3.png Dawn finds her mother standing right there DP192 4.png Piplup and Cyndaquil are fighting DP192 5.png Dawn and her mom agree to do a Double Battle DP192 6.png After the Double Battle, Dawn and her mother talk and she explains that she wants to go to the Hoenn region DP192 7.png Piplup and Cyndaquil are arguing while Dawn is riding on the bicycle DP192 8.png Dawn arrives at Professor Rowan's place DP192 9.png The scene cuts to another girl who researches and studies on Pokémon, named Shinko DP192 10.png During a heated dispute between a Chimchar and Piplup, Piplup uses a move that breaks open the window glass and they escape the building DP192 11.png Shinko explains to everyone else that Chimchar and Piplup have escaped while she was studying, and Turtwig is now the only one that's still sitting there at the lab, and Dawn will help her find it together DP192 12.png Dawn and Shinko searching in the forest DP192 13.png Dawn explains that this Piplup is the first Pokémon she's traveled with on her journey DP192 14.png The Piplup and Chimchar from the lab were trapped by the Ariados DP192 15.png Cyndaquil burns the String Shot web DP192 16.png Dawn sends out her other Pokémon to take care of the Ariados DP192 17.png After multiple Ariados appear, they are released from the Psychic attack, but are still trapped in the web from the String Shot tied around them DP192 18.png Dawn's other Pokémon are tied up too DP192 19.png Dawn's newly-evolved Quilava is more resistant to the attacks from the Ariados, and is able to break free DP192 20.png Quilava's attack sends the Ariados blasting away in the background DP192 21.png The Piplup and Chimchar have returned safely to the lab DP192 22.png The others wave goodbye to Dawn and her Pokémon as they travel by ship to the Hoenn region, while Dawn aims to be Top Coordinator DP192 23.png Dawn and her Pokémon say goodbye as well DP192 24.png The ship sailing to Hoenn }} Category:Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors Episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on Piplup Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hideaki Ōba Category:Episodes directed by Nobutaka Chikahashi Category:Episodes animated by Kazue Kinoshita